


澳耀 | 明知故问

by BluishMeow



Series: 大佬澳×杀手耀 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 大佬澳×杀手耀
Relationships: 澳耀
Series: 大佬澳×杀手耀 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847815





	澳耀 | 明知故问

明知故问

净是些不懂道上规矩的小混混。

近来城中势力暗流涌动，风向从挑事小卒被安排的动线便能窥得一二，倒还真有些不长眼的喽啰敢闹到王濠镜面前去，看来偌大范围里不服王濠镜的那几个，俨然要摆出姿态来。

背后指使沉不住气的样子真像自掘坟墓。

王濠镜面上仍旧毫无波澜，只吩咐了随从留个活口便往路边走去，一靠近车门，倒是顿住了脚步，转回去看向了驾驶座车窗。

长发男人摘了墨镜探出头来，冲王濠镜笑了笑。

是王耀。

王濠镜落了座，正在扣安全带，嘴角勾起，是这一天里表情第一次全然放松：“回来了。”

“嗯。”王耀一把拉住王濠镜的领带，将他扯到自己身边，先狠狠地往那唇上咬了一口。王濠镜很难得地放任他完全主导，舌头追逐了几个来回王耀终于放开，意犹未尽地贴在王濠镜嘴角边：“任务完成，提前讨一点奖金，老板没意见吧？”

王濠镜但笑不语，重新系上纽扣整理了领带，推了推眼镜。等车子已经平稳地驶出一段距离，他才问王耀：“晚了一天半。先生去哪玩了？”

王耀很明显地啧了一声，老板平常可不追究我这些细节。

这次不一样。王濠镜往后仰靠，闭着眼，指尖敲出节奏：“你动了他们三叔的那天晚上，对面货运仓库就有了动作。他们几个坐堂叔父看来早有计划，只是被三叔死讯打得措手不及；剩下一个傀儡龙头，底下就都想趁乱分一杯羹——”此时王耀再多走一步，风险自然会更多，而王耀又是向来最不按套路出牌的那个……计划和外界动静逐一交叉重叠，王濠镜突然笑了出来：“你去他们底下管的码头捣乱了？确实是先生的风格。”

“帮你赚钱的事，怎么能叫捣乱呢。”王耀笑吟吟地看前面路况，说他们盯着这里的人我只留了一个，他们一时半会儿内讧还留意不到，也够用了。不听规矩，往后再想斩别人的生意，项上首级可由不得他们自己掂量了。他扭头瞄了眼王濠镜：“你又什么都知道了？”

“先生想做什么，我自然会猜出来。”王濠镜又恢复了些有温度的笑容，在红灯时伸过去止住王耀想摸烟盒的手，掌心覆盖手背，轻轻一握。

王耀抿抿嘴，没再动弹，转而瞥了眼后视镜：“老板，前后两辆夹着我绕路呢，在城里转了那么久，您要上哪儿去？不去娱乐场啊？”

王濠镜慢条斯理道：“去晨记。之前不是说想吃红豆冰了？”

在王濠镜坐上第一把交椅前，王耀就已是前任龙头的得力干将。老头看人精明，把年纪尚小的王耀培养成王牌杀手后一直留在身边，免不了闲杂传言云云；安分的受制于威慑没有出声，嘴碎离间的后来又都永远闭嘴了。老头清理了门户，抬下巴看向不远处渐受提拔的少年，对王耀说：你跑来我这，也是差不多年纪。他们说这小子聪明得很，去试试他如何？

王耀便照做了，给王濠镜吩咐的第一份差事是给他带一份街尾小店的红豆冰沙。刚在码头点完货的王濠镜面无波澜，应下后很快就把吃食带了回来，没闹明白为什么非要费劲吃一份化了不少的冰沙，但也没多问。如此来回两三趟，某天王濠镜训练后揉着酸痛的肩膀，理顺呼吸问王耀：“那个老板娘，陈姨，是下一个目标吗？” 

他的师父挖起一勺芒果双皮奶，挑起眉示意他往下说，王濠镜便一一道出端倪，从甜品店不太寻常的营业时间和每日几个固定食客，思忖后问：开店只是个幌子，实际上是为了打探我们这边吧？

王耀笑着夸他一句叻仔，又开玩笑地说，有这么个人畜无害的新鲜面孔帮忙，还是很有收获的，老大没看错你。他继续吃起双皮奶，狡黠道，能让未来的老板屈尊给我带吃的，啧啧，赚了。“可惜了，陈姨手艺这么好，”他无不遗憾地看看碗勺：“很快就要吃不到了。”

没过几天，街尾铺面已是人去店空；至于那个小小头目的下场，王耀在等王濠镜给他沏茶时看出对方疑问，回答得很轻巧：耽误我们做生意，只能委屈她喂鲨鱼了咯。王濠镜手一顿，但到底是稳稳当当倒了茶，半点没洒。

名声喊出去别人抖三抖的利剑，自此正式成了名不见经传的小子的“老师”。彼时没人再对王耀不服，对王濠镜这个生面孔的嘲讽倒还是有一些，比试里他们口中的小白脸过不了几招把人撂趴下；末了再过些时日，老头有意让王濠镜多干事，一来二往，分给他的人也都服服帖帖，笑面虎的本事大约也从那时起渐渐显山露水。王濠镜后来的擒拿和枪法都很拿得出手，王耀尤为满意；比试那天在一旁观战看戏的王耀此后哈哈大笑：我看还有谁敢欺负我徒弟。

彼时听他这么一笑的王濠镜转过身去，打量了一番，半是恭敬半是戏谑地冲他喊了声先生。不等王耀应声，还带着打架后滚烫热意的吻直冲冲啃了下去，王耀被抵上房门时终于舍得抓上王濠镜的背，被亲得只剩旖旎心思：这么凶，自己倒确实是帮着培养了个好苗子、不，苗子快要长成挺拔大树了。再之后，很快便在一声声混满情意的敬称里红了耳根。

王耀对王濠镜给的称谓多少有些得意，但又头疼：“总这么叫，不好。就算是在床上、你也别——咳。正式说来，你是上司，我是下属，你嫌那些看热闹的人不够多？”

王濠镜只是笑了笑。王耀在他身边这么些年，明眼人都看得出来王濠镜对王耀的倚重程度。王濠镜没有明说，但有件事对内已算默认，王耀早就坐稳了二把手之实——也正是王濠镜想看到的：没有人会再质疑王耀或他自己。“既然是这样，自然是我想怎么称呼就怎么称呼，你是我的老师，这点没错，也不会变。”王濠镜好整以暇，转头看王耀被食店灯光勾出彩线的侧脸：“怎么还在意起这些了？”

王耀胡乱嗯了声权当回应，自己也知道王濠镜不在乎。他刮了几下红豆，和着一小勺冰淇淋球一起吃了，抬眼瞄瞄对方，对那心思和眼神看破不说破，只一心一意享受甜品，顺便给他点了份椰奶西米露，美其名曰让近日受喽啰打扰的自家老板压压惊。

店面是喂鲨鱼一事后过几年盘下来的，与王大老板手上生意并不直接相关，只是个人资产里最不起眼的那丁点，又偏是王濠镜私下最常带王耀去的地方；近身的一两个下属知道得多些，倒也习惯了老板要牵着手、而二把手非要在他们面前拉开点距离的画面。这次他们依旧候在外头，王濠镜颔首示意要回去了，之后就抓住王耀的手腕，不动声色往上一探，语气幽幽：“下次再受伤，我可真要罚你了。”

王耀一怔，转瞬又笑着应下了，啧啧叹道真是什么都逃不过你的眼睛，到底没将手缩回去，反倒是主动又伸了伸。

王濠镜指尖蹭了蹭他指缝，知道王耀最受不了这样的痒意，却偏要在这时候拿牵不牵手的关系逗逗他：“先生不是说，跟我只是玩玩而已？”

“是啊，玩玩而已。”王耀点点头，转脸眉眼弯弯地看着他：“但你猜咯？”

FIN.  
19/05/20


End file.
